When you look me in the eyes
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: Just a bump into each other can change there whole life. Nathan an Haley fall for each other fast and have a summer they will never forget!(: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter:one**

Haley didn't know what her summer in a new town would be like. She would be going into her senior year when school started and she just wanted to focus on her studies. She thought maybe she would make a few friends but not get too attached to anyone before college.

_A couple days later_

Haley was going to check what the beaches were like. Her feet hit the Sand and she continued walking while she pulled her phone out to take a picture. Just as she was about to pull it out she bumped into someone. She could tell it was a guy because the force was harder. She got up and said "oh my, I'm so sorry I was pulling my phone out of my bag and wasn't paying attention." She look up and saw the tall blue eyes muscular shirtless guy standing there smiling. He looked down at her and Said " don't worry about it. I was just playing football and I wasn't paying attention."

haley started to walk away and the boy said "wait I didn't catch your name." She smiled and said " haley. Just moved here from Pennsylvania." The boy said " nice to meet you Haley I'm Nathan." Right away both of them could feel the connection as they shook hands.

Nathan wanted to know more about this girl. He needed to. She was walking away and he thought to himself " I can't let this girl leave" he walked to catch up to her. She turned to look at him and asked " do you need something?" nathan didn't have a response so he said the first thing that came to mind. " we'll I figured since you just moved here you needed someone to show you around." She responded "sure why not? But first I would like to spend time at the beach. Do you know where I could change?"

Nathan couldn't believe that this girl agreed. He thought back to the question she just asked and said " well my family has a place down the beach if you don't mind walking." Haley smiled then said " I would love to walk." they didn't say much the first couple of minute but Haley broke the sIlene and asked "so do you go to Tree Hill High?" He looked down at her and said "um yeah I'm gonna be a senior." She smiled and said "that's good, because I'm gonna be to and I will need someone to show me around."

Haley liked the thought of them going to school together. But she didn't want to get to attached knowing the fact that they probably would ever see each other after high school. But she still needed to make friends. She could already tell her and Nathan were gonna be friends. Nathan could feel it too. He thought they already had a strong connection.

they finally arrived at Nathan's house. Haley stared at in with a shocked look on her face. She turned and asked "this is your house?" He laughed a little and said " no this is our beach house. We come here on special occasions and stay here most of the summer." Haley couldn't believe the size of just their beach house. They were walking up the steps when she stopped Nathan and said "wait I Barely know you and I'm already coming over. Your parents are gonna think I'm a slut." Nathan frowned at her for even thinking that. He looked at her with a questioned look and said " they aren't home. They usually stay at the house, not here."

With that said they walked up to the house and walked in. Haley couldn't believe how nice it was. Nathan showed her where to change and went to the kitchen to get water. Haley walked down in her leopard print bikini and Nathan couldn't help but stare. Haley noticed this and asked " is there something wrong?" He felt the embarrassment come across his face so he turned around to grab the waters and said "no nothings wrong." Nathan had to fight the urge to just go over to Haley, the girl he just met, an kiss her. He kept thinking in his mind " she looks amazing." Over and over in his head.

They walked out of the house and made their way to the beach. It was still early in the day so Haley decided she wanted to go swimming. Nathan layEd the blanket down and when he stood up hailey said "I'm gonna go swimming. Wanna come?" He sure as hell wasn't gonna say no when she was standing there in that leopard print bikini. He got up and started walKing. haley like Nathan even though they just met a couple of hours ago. And she knew if she played her cards right he would kiss her. Just as they were about to walk in the ocean she stopped dead in her tracks. He looked back and asked "what's wrong I thought you wanted to go swimming?" She put her head down and said "well I do, but I always have been a little afraid of the ocean. We only visited a couple times when I was younger. Plus I'm not a very good swimmer." Nathan smiled because she was trying to be brave and go. He walked over and stuck his hand out and said " come on your with me. I will protect you."

**So what do you think is gonna happen? Will Nathan kiss her? Will she go swimming with him? REVIEW PLEASE I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**When you look me in the eyes **

**cheaper:2**

Haley thought to herself "I can't be falling for him. I only have known him for a few hours" as much as Haley didnt want to fall for him, she knew she was. She grabbed his hand and they slowly walked into the water. The water was cold and they both kind of jumped when it first hit their toes! They walked farther put and when they where in water up to their hip. Hailey stop and said "this is far enough." Nathan turned and looked at her and said "Haley this is not deep. You can go out farther. I won't let you drown."

They slowly walked out in the water when all of a sudden a big wave was coming. Haley noticed and said in a scared voice "Nathan. Nathan there is a BIG wave coming. We need to get back to shore!" He said " Haley just don't panic. When I tell you to go under the water make sure you do. The big wave was just about over their head when Nathan yelled "go under." He quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled her close. They came up from under the water and their faces were inches away. Nathan leaned in and their lips were centimeters apart. Nathan and Haley wanted this so bad. Haley closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his. They could taste the salt from the ocean on each others lips.

The kiss was something neither of them had experienced In a kiss. Nathan pulled away first and looked at her, then kissed her again. He began to kiss her a little more passionately before she pulled away and said " I'm cold." He smiled at the thought of their kiss then said " let's ago back to the house and I will get you come warm cloths." They must have been in the water for longer than they thought because the sun was going down.

they walked out of the water. Nathan leading the way, and Haley close behind. Haley grabbed her stuff and Nathan couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He didnt understand how he could fall for someone in such a short amount of time. They walked back to the house and Nathan said "wait on the couch I will get to some clothes." She said "okay." And when to sit down. A few minutes later Nathan returned with a pair of his moms yoga pants and one of his tshirts.

Haley smiled at this and said "thanks. I will go change." She took about 10 minutes because she tried to fix her hair a little bit and her makeup. When she came back down Nathan had laid a blanket and pillows out in front of the fire place. He wasn't in the living room but then she turned her head and saw him in the kitchen. She snuck up behind him and yelled right behind him "what are you doing?" He jumped and turned around. he laughed when he realized that it was Haley. He looked her in the eyes and said " oh your real funny" he said that is a sarcastic voice and this made her laugh.

they got some crackers and went and sat by the fire. They both only ate a couple. They only said a few words since they had been sitting there but Haley broke the silence and asked "is it possible to fall for someone in such a short amount of time?" He kept staring into her eyes and soon said " yes." She asked"why do you think that Nathan?" He smiled, still looking into her eyes and saying " because I that've fallen for you Haley."

All Haley could do was smile at his response. She pushed him down so he was laying down. She lauded down beside him and propped herself up on her elbow on her side. Ashe leaned close and whispered " so Nathan what's your last name? I kind of need to know the last name of the boy I'm falling for." he leaned closer and whispered "Scott. My name is Nathan Scott." Haley responded with "James. My name is Haley James."

after having conversations about everything. She finally laid down and Nathan pull her closer. She like how safe she felt in his arms. It was like there was nothing that could hurt her. Nathan and Haley still both didnt know how they could have fallen for each other in the matter of 8 hours.

**review please! If it bad I'm sorry. This is my first one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**When you look me in the eyes **

**chapter:3**

****Nathan did realize but Haley had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly tried waking her up. He whispered in her ear "Haley. Haley wake up. It's 2 in the morning your parents are gonna be so mad." Haley slowly opened her eyes. "Nathan my mom went to get the rest of our stuff from my house in PA. She won't be back for 2 days."

"Haley, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Nathan, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" He smiled and figure he might as well go to sleep to so he got up, picked up Haley because she had fallen back asleep so quickly. He was walking up the stairs when she woke up. "Nathan where are you taking be?"

"to bed. The floor isn't comfortable."

"No. I wanna sleep in your arms."

"Haley no one said you wouldnt be sleeping in my arms, ya goof." Haley smiled at that and let her head rest on his shoulder. When they go to the room Haley was half asleep. Nathan laughed and thought, wow she can go to sleep quick. She woke up as he put her down. "Nathan get in this bed right now."

"hold on I need to change." She saw him change out of his jeans into a pair of basketball shorts. She smiled when she realized he wouldn't be wearing a shirt. He was nice to look at. Nice body, an adorable face, and the most amazing blue eyes that you just get lost in. Nathan felt Haley scoot closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight hale."

"goodnight Nathan."

Goodnight Haley."

_the next morning_

Haley woke up before Nathan and smiled when she saw the boy still sleeping. "Nathan. Nathan." He still wasn't awake so she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Didn't respond. Kissed his neck. Responded a little. Kissed his lips. "Haley what are you doing?"

"trying to wake you up. You are a heavy sleeper."

"you can fall back asleep in like the matter of 2 seconds. But I liked the way you tried to wake me up. Is that how you wake everyone up?"

"nope. Only for people I like." Nathan smiled and then kissed the top of her head. Neither of them wanted to move so they layed there for a couple more minutes. Nathan could tell Haley wanted to tell him something, so he figured he would ask. "Haley is there something you want to tell me?"

"yes. But I'm afraid your gonna get mad at me."

" Hales you can tell me. But if you tell me you have a boyfriend, I am gonna get mad."

"its not that Nathan. the last boyfriend I have was 6 months ago and he broke up with me during the hardest part of my life."

"Hales. What do you mean by the hardest part of your life?"

"remember last night when you thought my parents where gonna be mad because I was out till 2 in the morning? Well I lied about them going back to PA to get the rest of the stuff."

"Haley you need to get home or they are gonna be pissed."Nathan sighed because he didnt mind that she lied about that but he didnt want her to get in trouble so they couldn't hang out.

Haley sat up and looked into Nathan's eyes. " about 7 months ago I was dating this guy Damien. He was the high school jock, and a complete ass. but I didn't see it until like 5 months into our relationship. He would flirt with other girls right in front of me. Hit there butts. Oh and he would sneak away to the bathroom, but he would go give girls his number. I figured that he was getting bored with me so I have him more attention. No sex because I'm waiting till marriage. Anyways 6 months ago me and Damien were taking a trip to his family's cabin. We broke down in the middle of nowhere so we had to call my parents. They never got there Nathan. They got into a car accident. They were passing a guy and he thought he saw a dear and swerved and my parents car flipped over the railing and down the cliff. My mom died on the scene but my dad made it for 2 days at the hospital." by the time she was done telling Nathan this she was pretty much sobbing.

"And Damien broke up with me the day of their funeral because he said he couldn't put up with my depression and crying all the time." Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he wanted to do was go find this Damien guy and kick his ass. Haley was now full out crying. Nathan reached for Haley and wrapped his arms around her. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he really didnt care. He just wanted to comfort haley.

after about a half hour Haley stopped crying but she fell right asleep. Nathan got up as easily as he could so he didn't wake her. He walked down to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for Haley.

Haley woke up about 45 minutes later and smelled the food then realized Nathan wasn't beside her. She she got up and walked downstairs. There was breakfast on the table. French toast, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and fruit. Haley couldn't believe what Nathan did for her. She was for sure falling for him.

**Haley is falling for Nathan fast! Could it be to fast! Review please and keep reading! Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter:four**

****Haley snuck up behind Nathan and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around. "you finally woke up sleepy head."

"sorry for crying earlier. It's the first time I have cried over them in a month."

Nathan cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head up so they were looking at each other. "Haley you have no reason to be sorry. I don't know what it's like, because I never lost someone close to me. But I'm here for you. I just have one question. your 17 right? How are you living by yourself?"

" Well when they died my nanny was going to adopt me, but since I was 17 there really wasn't a point since I'm gonna be 18. So when they died my nanny gave me the choice to either stay in PA or move her because she has family here. So I said let's move here because we lived in a small town and my parents owned a couple businesses so too many things in that town reminded me of them. I couldn't take seeing their businesses."

"well one good thing has happened."

"and what's that Nathan?"

he smiled and pulled her closer."you met me." Haley smiled and hugged him. Nathan whispered "lets eat. Your breakfast is going to get cold."

They ate breakfast. Haley couldn't believe Nathan was such a good cook. "Nathan this is the best."

"only made for the best."

They finished breakfast and decided to watch a movie because it was storming. They went back upstairs to the room because they wanted to lay down. Nathan told Haley to choose the movie so she tried to pick something they both would like.

During the movie Haley wondered what kind of stuff Nathan Did in his free time. "what do you do for fun?"

"well in the summer I stay here with friends, throw a couple parties

. And during school I play basketball."

"basketball? Damien played basketball. He was really good."

"you haven't seen me play yet."

"I wanna see you play!"

"I can call up the guys from the team and we can go to the river court and I will show you how good I am!"

"that sounds good. Only if it would stop raining."

"well I will call coach and he can let us in the gym at school. If I tell him we are just keeping in shape for next year he for sure will."

Nathan called up the guys from the team. It was still raining so he also called coach whittey. Most of the guys from the team could come and whittey said it was okay!

haley changed into her tabletop from yesterday but kept the yoga pants on. Nathan changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt and hoodie. Tan than grabbed and umbrella for Haley cause the garage was about 50 yards away. When they went into the garage Haley couldn't believe the cars that were in there. There was a 2013 jaguar. 2011 Mitsubishi eclipse. And a Nissan Z coup. "These are my dads cars, but I need something to drive so he lets me choose. He also owns a car dealership so he can get any car he wants. "

"Wow. These are really nice cars. You probably love it cause you get any car!"

" It's okay. But my dad has a brother who owns a car shop. And my dad thinks he is better than him. His name is Keith. I also have a step brother. His name is Lucas. My dad got his mom pregnant in high school. Left her and got my mom pregnant In college. Me and Lucas never really got along because of our dad. Plus I used to be an ass. And when Luke first joined the ravens the team and I have him a hard time. But we are alright now."

"Why did you used to be an ass?"

"we'll I slept with alot of girls my sophomore year and into my junior year. But I got close with Lucas's mom Karen and she really helped me change. I haven't slept with a girl since the 3rd month of my junior year."

"that's good. You must have gotten close to Lucas throught all of it."

"yeah I did. Licas saw past all the bad things I have done. I hope you don't think I'm still like that. Because I'm not even close."

"Nathan I don't think that. I can tell your a good guy."

Nathan was telling her this on the way to the gym, so by the time he was done they were already at the gym. As soon as they walked in they heard yelling. "There's the man. Nathan Scott!" She heard this come from a taller black guy. "Yo Nate who is that pretty lady with you?" This also came from the tall black guy. "Hey man, this is Haley James she is gonna be a senior at tree hill. Haley this is Quenton Fields." He then pointed to a tall blonde boy "this is Lucas." Then pointe to a shorter guy with spiked brown hair. "this is Tim." Then pointed to a medium heighthed guy wspook brown hair "this is jake." then pointed to a short black guy who was bald. "and this is the newest member of the tree hill ravens. Antwon Taylor. But we call him skills. And guys this is Haley James. She is gonna be a senior with us this year."

Haley smiled "nice to meet you all!" Then they heard a girl voice saying "well, well. Nathan Scott has a new girlfriend."

"Brooke she isn't my girlfriends." Nathan said.

"She isn't yo girlfriend yet." that came from one of the guys. Haley could feel her cheeks getting red.

"Hi I'm Brooke. Captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Hi, I'm haley. Girl who just moved here."

"Nathan's new girl right?"

"no we are just friends"

"c'mon. Your so pretty and have a rockin body. There is no way Nathan would be just friends with you."

nathan budded in." Brooke that was the old me."

"oh yeah! Sorry natey I forgot!

haley leaned into Nathan."natey? That's a cute nickname." No one hear her say that but she just winked at him and went to sit on the bleachers with Brooke. "Haley your gonna love it here! Since your friends with me and Nathan, and now the whole basketball team, you will get to sit with the popular kids!"

"thanks Brooke."

"Oh my Haley, you have to meet my friend Peyton!"

The boys played for about 2 hours. Haley couldn't believe how good Nathan was. She could tell he was gonna go pro someday! After the boys were done playing they went to the locker room to shower. Nathan was the first one out. "wow Nathan your so good. You could easily kick Damien's ass."

"Thanks Haley. So I see you made friends with Brooke!"

"yeah I did. She is really fun to talk to. And I think she likes Lucas. She kept talking about him."

"she does. Anyways, what do you wanna go do?"

"I don't care. You pick. Your the driver!"

"well we could go to Karen's cafe. You could meet Karen!"

"okay sounds good"

**review please! It would seriously mean the world to me!3(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter:five**

**I wanna thank who ever is following my story and reviewing! This is my first fan fic, so if you want anything to change tell me. Also if you want anything to happen, just let me know!(:**

****Nathan and Haley walked into Karen's cafe. As soon as Karen saw Nathan she walked out from behind the counter and hugged him. "Nathan, it's so good to see you! And who is this pretty girl you brought?"

"hi aunt Karen!And this is my friend Haley James. She just moved her from Pennsylvania and she is gonna be a senior with me and Luke this year."

"hi Haley. I'm Karen roe. would you guys like coffee or a muffin? Its on the house."

"Aunt Karen I can pay for it."

"that's nonsense Nathan your my nephew so it's on the house."

"fine. I will have a water and what's the special muffin today?"

"your favorite! Chocolate chips!"

"okay I for sure want 2 of those. Hales what do you want?"

"I would like tea and one chocolate chip muffin."

"Okay you 2 go sit and I will have Luke bring it to you. I need to go Get some stuff from the store. Bye Nathan, bye Haley nice to meet you!"

"bye aunt Karen!"

"nice to meet you to Karen!"

Lucas brought out their muffins, a tea and a water. Nathan ate his 2 before Haley was done with her one.

"you must have been hungry!"

"I'm always really hungry after I play basketball! I don't know why but I do."

Haley laughed. When they were finished they have Lucas a tip and drove back to the beach house. Nathan got out walked to the other side and helped haley out.

"your a gentleman!"

"I try my best."

The rain had stopped and it became sunny. So they both figured they should go to the beach. Haley changed, so did Nathan. They met each other aim the kitchen. Nathan couldn't believe how amazing she looked in her bathing suit.

"Haley you look amazing in that bathing suit."

Haley felt herself blush.

"and it's cute when you blush."

Haley laughed. "come on let's go."

They walked down to the beach. Nathan laid a big blanket out and sat down. He patted the spot next to him for Haley to sit down.

"Nathan, can you put sunscreen on my shoulders and back please. I get sunburnt really easily."

"sure. Turn around."

Nathan put some sunscreen on his hands and started rubbing it on Haley's shoulders. She let out a little moan because it felt good.

"Haley your really tense. Let me give you a neck massage."

Haley nodded her head. She loved the feeling of Nathan's hands on her body. He kept rubbing her shoulders for about ten more minutes till he moved down her sides.

"you are a good massager. Maybe you should go to school for that."

"yeah but then my hands are gonna be all over other girls."

he pulled her closer and whispered "and the only place my hands wanna be is on you."

Haley couldn't fight the urge. She turned around so fast and pressed her lips to his. They both thought to theirselves that they would never get enough of it. Nathan laid down and pulled Haley on top of him.

"Ew get a room."

They looked up and there was Brooke standing there with a burly haired blonde girl. Haley climber off of Nathan.

"so Haley I thought you to we're just friends."

"Brooke we are."

"Haley friends don't make out with each other. Unless there is no strings attached."

"Brooke we aren't having sex. I wouldn't do that to Haley." Nathan added.

"anyways, Haley I wanted you to meet Peyton."

Haley got up and shook Peyton's hand.

"hi I'm Haley."

"hi I'm Peyton."

Haley noticed that Peyton had on a Nada Surf t-shirt.

"hey Peyton nice shirt. I love nada surf!"

"thanks Haley. they are one of my favorite bands."

Nathan budded in.

"Haley if you want you can hang out with Brooke and Peyton. I will call some of the guys to come play football."

"Nathan we would rather watch hot guys playing football shirtless, than do anything else. Right Haley? Right Peyton."

Haley laughed because brooke sure did love guys. Peyton laughed too.

"Brooke why don't we give Nathan and Haley some privacy."

"But Peyton, I wanna hang out with Haley." Brooke said it in a whiney voice.

"Brooke I will text you later and me, you and Peyton can hang out."

"fine." Brooke stomped away and Peyton shrugged her shoulders then followed close behind.

"Nathan are we a couple? Because people are gonna think we are just friends with benefits because two people who are just friends don't go around making out on the beach."

" Haley James, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend Nathan Scott."

He laid back down and pulled Haley back on top of him and started kissing her again. She pulled away

"lets go inside. I don't like all these people looking at us."

They picked up all their stuff and went back inside. As soon as they got inside Haley dropped her stuff and pushed Nathan against the door and started kissing him very passionately.

"I thought you wanted to wait till marriage Haley."

"can't I kiss my boyfriend in a sexy way without it leading to sex?"

"you can."

They moved to the couch. Nathan sat down and Haley straddled her on him. They amass out for awhile until they heard the door open and close.

"Seriously again?"

Nathan looked at Brooke with and angry expression on his face.

"we'll if you would knock. Or maybe wait longer than a half hour to come back."

Brooke looked mad and stormed out of the house.

"Haley let ghee go she will get over it."

**oh no. Why was Brooke mad? Leave your reviews and give me ideas to why she was mad!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**When you look me in the eyes **

**Chapter:six**

Nathan and Haley were sitting in the living room watching tv. The room was silent for awhile. Nathan couldn't take it.

"Haley, Brooke will be fine. She i just mad that I get you all to my self."

Haley and Nathan pulled her onto his lap.

"Nathan!"

nathan reached for her stomach and started tickling her.

"Nathan... Nathan... Please... Stop!"

Nathan stopped. Haley was laughing but then was trying to catch her breath. Haley was still on Nathan's lap.

"You know when I was dating Damien he would hold me In his arms, but I didn't feel safe like I do when I'm in your arms."

Nathan smiled. He looked at the gorgeous girl on his lap and couldn't believe he got so lucky!

"Haley let me take you out to diner. We are officially a couple and every couple needs to have a first date."

"okay boyfriend. Where are you taking me?"

"we'll that girlfriend, is gonna be a surprise. But wear something elegant!"

_A couple of hours later_

Nathan took Haley home and she was standing in her room, which was full of boxes, trying to decide what to wear. She didn't want it to be fancy. So she decide with a slim black dress with gems around the bottom fading a it got to the top of the dress. She wore her hair down with loose curls. She did her makeup but not to drastically.

When she was finished getting ready she walked downstairs and heard a know at the door. She opened it and of course there was Nathan.

"hey handsome."

"wow haley. You look absolutely stunning."

She kissed him.

"thanks boyfriend."

Nathan kissed her back.

"welcome girlfriend."

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. they walked to his car and he opened the passenger side door and let Haley get in.

"Your quit charming Nathan Scott."

"you haven't even seen my A game."

"oh lord help me of that's true."

Nathan laughed. Haley reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

About 15 minutes later they reached a little restaurant. Haley knew this place was expensive.

"Nathan you didn't have to bring me here. This is too expensive."

"Haley. Nothing is too expensive for you."

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. It was mostly older people and they were wearing expensive clothes so Haley was glad she wore her Sherri Hill dress.

"good evening. Do you have reservations?" That greeter has a very sophisticated voice.

"yes. Scott."

"party of 2?"

Nathan nodded.

"right this way."

Nathan and Haley followed them to a small table for 2 right in the middle of the restaurant.

"May I start you two off with a drink?"

"I'll take a miller light. Babe, what do you want?"

Haley leaned into Nathan.

"We can't drink we are under age."

" I have fake IDs for us."

Haley leaned back And read the menu again.

"I will have a strawberry daiquiri Please"

"I will bring this right back."

Haley smiled at Nathan and grabbed the back of his neck gently and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled back all the older people where smiling at the fact that two young kids where so in love.

"here is your miller light sir. Anyou our strawberry daiquiri ma'am."

they both nodded and said thank you. After a few minutes they both decided they were share the Cajun steak pasta.

"Here is your Cajun steak pasta. Enjoy!"

Haley took as much as she wanted and left the rest for Nathan. They finish what they wanted and asked for a box. The waiter comes back and takes their plates.

"would this lovely couple like any dessert for the night?"

They were both full so Nathan just shook Shia head beachside him and Haley couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"alright sir. I will be back with your bill."

Ten minutes later the waiter brings them their check. They quickly get up pay the bill and storm out of there.

The greeter laughs and shakes his head.

"young love. How precious!"

**so Nathan and Haley wanted to get out of there quick. Why's do you think is gonna happen? Review please!plus I'm sorry this was a short chapter3(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**when you look me in the eyes**

**chapter:seven **

**thank you so much for whoever is reading. please review and follow!(:**

****The drive home was silent. But it was a comfortable silence. Haley had a smile on her face the whole drive. Nathan suddenly realized that he sneered to get Haley home. Haley realized that they weren't going the same way bak to the beach house.

"Nathan where are we going?"

"To take you home. Your nanny is going to worry."

"Nathan she called me earlier when you where in the bathroom. She isn't gonna be back for another week. There was problems with the paperwork for new owners. I told her I made a couple friends and I could have them come over or stay at there house!"

"A whole week,huh? I get you all to myself for a whole week?"

"Yes. Know go back to the beach house. I say we could stay at my house, but there is boxes everywhere. It looks bad."

"okay. To the beach house it is."

When they got back to the beach house they decide to take a walk on the beach. They were walking for about ten minutes when Haley pulled her hand from Nathan's and crossed her arms rubbing them because she was cold. Nathan noticed this.

"Here take my jacket."

"Nathan I will be fine."

"Haley you need to be warm. I don't need it I'm not cold."

Without her having time to respond he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. She liked the smell of it. It smelled like his cologne and she loved it.

Nathan put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. Haley loved being in Nathan's arms. Haley was getting really cold and Nathan could feel her start to shiver.

"let's go back hales your shivering."

"okay. It's just romantic out here."

He smiled and they turned around to walk back. it took them about a half hour to walk back but they didn't even realize they walked that far. They walked up the stairs and into the warm beach house.

"it's nice and warm in here you should get warmed up fast."

"ya know Nathan it would help if you helped me warm up too."

He laughed a little and pull her into his arms.

"Haley James. This has been one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Thanks you."

"Nathan I should be thanking you. I know that restaurant wasn't cheap. Thanks you for making me feel so special."

"Haley you don't need me to be special."

Haley reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Nathan took control and slowly tried to slip his tongue into Haley's mouth. She was a little surprised by this but didn't mind, so she let him. After a couple minutes she soon true the same thing. With him allowing.

Haley was playing with his hair and he loved it. He had his hands on her hips but started rubbing her back. They both let out little moans every once in a while. Haley pulled away and could feel the sadness in Nathan.

"let's go upstairs. My feet hurt."

Nathan crouched down put one hand behind her legs and the other on her back and lifted her up.

"Nathan! Put me down."

She could barely get her words out without laughing.

" Baby you said your feet hurt. So you shouldn't be walking."

"Nathan I can walk the little ways up to the room."

"too late we are already here."

Nathan opened the door and went and put Haley on the bed.

"Nathan I don't have anything to change into."

"no problem."

he walks over to the dresser and pulls out one of his T-shirts.

"here is one of my T-shirts."

"thanks boyfriends."

Haley stands up and is about to leave the room.

"Haley where are you going? You can change in from of me. I have seen you in a bikini. And if it helps I will turn around."

Nathan turned around and Haley quickly changed into Nathan's T-shirt. It was long sleeved and it was short but she didn't care.

"Wow hales, you look better in my clothes than me. Maybe you should wear them more often."

Haley blushed and walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Come lay with me boyfriend. I'm cold."

""He slowly walked to the bed climbing on top of her but not putting his full weight because he didn't want to crush her.

"maybe some kisses with warm you up."

He pulled his tshirt down over her one shoulder starting there with the kisses. Then slowly moving to her neck. Switching from side to side. Then finally moving to her lips. It was like their tongues were fighting to see who got into who's mouth first. They both stopped kissing so they could catch their breath.

"I think I'm warm now Nathan."

"hmm. No it feels like your still cold."

He lightly kisses her to make sure it's okay and he isn't forcing anything. She doesn't care so it becomes more passionate. Haley slowly pushed Nathan off of her and onto his back.

"Hales. We weren't going to far."

"I know who said I was stoping."

She then climbed on top of his and straddled her legs. Nathan's hands slowly went under his shirt that she was wearing. He went slowly to make sure it was okay with her. She didn't mind.

"you get to go under my shirt if I get to go under yours."

they were talking in between each kiss. Not wanting to stop.

"you can do whatever you want girlfriend."

She stuck her hands up Nathan's shirt and just slowly rubbed her hands all over his muscular body. She liked how she could feel each one of his abs. Nathan's very slowly moved his hands down over ass. She didnt object so he kept them there. Her underwear were lace and he loved them. He could feel her trying not to smile as they were still kissing. Haley leaned into Nathan's ear.

"take em off."

"Haley I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. I remember what you said about wanting to wait till marriage."

"Nathan I love you!"

**Please review.3(: it would seriously mean the world!**


	8. Chapter 8

**when you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: eight**

_one month later_

Nathan really wanted to do something special for his and Haley's one moth anniversary. He thought back to the first time they met. The beach. Then it popped in his head. A date on the beach. He needed to get away from Haley for a little while to set up the date. He called Brooke.

"hey natey. What's up?"

"I need you to take Haley shopping or something for a couple hours. I need to get our date ready. It's our one month anniversary."

"Awe natey! You are such a good boyfriend. And I will pick her up in an hour."

"thank you so much Brooke."

"no problem. Anything for my best friends."

An hour later Brooke came by the beach house and drug Haley to the mall. It took a lot, but Haley finally gave in. They were gone for about 2 hours when Nathan texted Brooke and told her she could bring Haley back. Haley bought Nathan a new basketball, a couple shirts, and 2 tickets to the Charlotte bobcats game. Nathan bought Haley a heart necklace with H.j. Carved in it with little diamonds, tickets to see her favorite singer which is Jana Kramer, and a lingerie outfit.

When they pulled up to the beach house all the lights were off. Haley thought this was strange but didnt really think anything of it.

"Bye hales. Thanks for going shopping with me. I hate shopping alone."

"Anytime Brooke. But I just want to give Nathan his presents."

"He's gonna love them. Now go see your hot boyfriend."

Haley got out and walked up to the house and was confused when the door was unlocked but all the lights were off. When she walked into the living room the tv was on. In big red letter the tv said meet me on the beach. It had hearts all around it. Haley changed into a tank top with shorts and then grabbed a hoodie. She walked down the beach and saw Nathan standing there with a bouquet of pink tulips and red roses. Her favorite flowers and she couldn't believe he still remembered.

"What are you up to Nathan Scott?"

Nathan grabbed her hand then handed her the flowers.

"Follow me and see."

"Nathan these flowers are beautiful."

"No Haley. Your beautiful those are just a nice accessory."

Haley soon saw a big blanket with a picnic basket. Haley couldn't believe this. She didn't get Nathan anything like this.

"Nathan you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You give me so much just being with me. Now I need to show you how much I love you."

The went and says own on the blanket. Haley set down her flower and realized there was all her favorites in the picnic basket. Blueberry muffins, chocolate covered strawberry and pretzels.

"I thought your favorite muffins were chocolate chip"

"it is. But yours is blueberry."

"Nathan you could have put something you like in there too! Oh I almost forgot. I got you something. But it's back at the house."

"I got you something too. And it is also at the house."

"Nathan I don't need anything more than this. You already spoil me as it is."

"Because your my girl. An Nathan Scott's girl gets treated right."

"Your full of yourself. But I love you."

She winked at him and he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a short kiss. Nathan pulled out a strawberry and reached it forward to her mouth but quickly took a bite.

"Mmmm. hales these are great."

"you think your funny Nathan? I guess I'm gonna have to find out."

She leaned in and kissed his and it got more passionate. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. They both pulled away so they could breathe.

"your right Nathan. Those strawberries are good."

They didn't eat much. Just talked. But this is the best date Haley has been on. After the sun went down them gathered the stuff up and started walking back to the beach house. They walked hand in hand back to the house. It took about 10 minutes to get back. when they got in the house Haley turned on the light and there was rosé petals leading up the stairs. She looked at Nathan he leaned into her.

"follow them. I will be right up."

It didn't lead to their normal bedroom. But a pink room with a bigger bed. She went to sit on the bed and noticed the lingerie. She laughed and decided to put it on. She went into the bathroom to change then when she heard him come in she will come out. After about 3 she heard the door. She could hear him changing. Nathan heard a door opens and turned around. His eyes about popped out of his head.

"Wow Haley! You look sexy as hell."

"nah that would be you."

"Do I get to see more?"

"Depends."

he walked over to her and went to lean down to kiss her but she quickly moved away.

"I need to go get your presents."

"Haley don't be long. I'm serious. I need to keep looking at you in this."

Haley returned about 2 minutes later. She noticed her flowers a jewelry box and a card on the dresser.

"Nathan what is that stuff?"

"your presents. One of them was this sexy lingerie and the others are over there."

"Nathan you didn't need to! But here is your stuff. You open first."

He opened his stuff and loved it all. She didnt get him anything too expensive which he didn't care.

"There is more. But you have to do more to get it."

"Then hurry up and open your gifts."

She walked over and went back and sat on the bed. She opened the jewelry box first."Nathan this gorgeous."

"like I said before hales its beau gorgeous you are that's just a nice accessory."

She opened the card and couldn't believe what she is in her hands.

"I will only go to this concert if you go with me."

"what ever want Babe. Now what do I have to do to get my other gift?"

"Nathan I was joking. Here."

She handed him the card with the basketball tickets in it. He opened it and looked her in they eyes and pulled her on to him and kissed her.

"I'm cold. Your making me wear next to nothing."

"i would be fine with nothing."

"Haha real hilarious. Lets at least get under the covers please."

They only shared an occasional peck. But they just loved laying each others arms oral king to each other. Eventually Haley fell asleep and Nathan laid his head back and fell asleep one of the happiest men on earth. Cause his girl he loved was in his arms.

**I need reviews! I need inspiration. Hanks for reading guys. It means alot!3(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**When you look me on the eyes**

**Chapter: nine**

**Thank you so much for everyone who is still reading. It means the world to me. **

"Hey hales we should go away go the weekend. Me, you, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Skills. Mine and Lucas's uncle Keith owns a cabin and it would be fun to get away from the city for a couple days."

"Nate that would be so much fun. Let me go call Brooke and Peyton, you Go call Lucas, Skills and Jake."

They each called who they needed to and everyone agreed except skills to go. They would leave the next morning so they would get there early enough to get settled in. The drive was about 4 hours long plus city traffic they would get stuck in. That night they were all gonna stay at the beach house and then leave in the morning.

_The next morning_

Nathan was the first to wake up. Or so he thought until he realized Haley wasn't beside him. Then he smelled food. He figured she was making breakfast. As soon as he was walking down the stairs he heard laughing so either Peyton was up or Brooke or all three girls were up. Then the three girls came into view. None of them heard him come down so he snuck up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning beautiful. And my gorgeous friends."

Haley turned around and hit Nathan in the chest.

"Nathan! You scared the hell out of me."

"sorry but who else is gonna do that?"

Brooke and Peyton both hit Nathan's arms. He just laughed.

"So what are you three pretty ladies cooking me?"

Brooke couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Natey this isn't just for you. Or else Haley would be the only one cooking it. This is for our boys too!"

"Thanks Brooke. I feel so loved now."

"Natey you get enough love from Haley for all of us."

Haley pushed Brooke with her hip.

" So Peyton. Do me and jake need to have a talk? because I know you two aren't a couple yet but it's obvious you both like each other."

"Nathan no. I can handle my own relationships. Plus I think it's gonna happen this weekend."

They all just smiled because they know it was gonna happen.

"I smell food. good morning Brooke."

"Good morning Lucas. I thought you were gonna sleep forever. Usually your up before everyone."

They shared a quick peck and then Brooke went back to cooking.

Haley leaned into Peyton so no one would hear her say this.

"You go wake jake up I will cover for you and say you went to the bathroom."

Jake and Peyton came downs and they put breakfast on the table. The whole time they were pretty much laughing. Jake was singing. And Lucas was trying to but just made everyone laugh. After they finished everyone went to get a shower. There was enough rooms in the whole house for each of them to shower at the same time so it would be quicker that's what they did. Then they got ready packed there things in the care and left.

Jake agreed to drive so of course Peyton sat in the passenger seat. Lucas and Brooke in the middle and Nathan and Haley in the back.

Everyone slept pretty much the whole way except jake and Peyton. They talked about music, art, basketball, life , school,the weekend they were about to have. Pretty much anything that popped up.

After 4 hours of driving they were there and Jake and Peyton woke everyone up.

"Nathan this isn't just a cabin it's like a mansion."

"Hales it isn't that big."

"Nathan it's way bigger than the beach house and your beach house is big."

"Im agreeing with Haley. Lucas why didnt you tell me about this? We should come here more often."

"Brooke it's a 4 hour drive. And we only have been dating a month."

They finally went into the house. Nathan and Haley got to the master bedroom first so they got to sleep there. Lucas and Brooke didn't care. Nathan and Haley were in love and deserved a good weekend away.

"You know babe this bed is pretty big we could probably share it with Luke an Brooke."

"your funny hales. No one gets to share a bed with my girl except me."

They leaned in and Nathan pushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became more. Nathan slipped his tongue into her mouth. He laid down and pulled her on top of him.

"Ya know Nathan this is usually about the time Brooke walks in."

After Haley said that she got up and locked the door. Walked back over and started kissing Nathan again. She couldn't believe she loved him this much. He started kissing her cheek and then slowly down her neck on both sides and down to her collarbone. He stopped there not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"Haley I'm not gonna go further unless your absolutely sure you want me to. I'm not pressuring you."

"I want you to but I don't want to go all the way. I truly do love you."

"Haley you know how I know our love is real? Because our relationship doesn't revolve around sex, or money, or popularity. It's just simply because we love each other."

"Nathan I love you so much. Just kiss me already."

He kissed her but moved back to her collarbone this time going farther. He slowly reached his hands under her shirt and slowly lifted it off. He reached around to unclip her bra but she stopped him.

"kiss me more. I want it to be longer not just a short amount of time."

After awhile he reached for her bra clip and this time she didn't stop him. He slowly took it off. Haley didn't feel uncomfortable being naked around him. She felt like she did it a hundred times before and could do it a hundred more.

"Tell me when you want me to stop haley. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything."

"Your not pressuring me if I want to. And I want to Nathan. I love you. And I'm ready."

"I love you so much Hales."

She reached under his shirt and slowly took it off. Giving him kisses on his chest.

"Haley I'm not gonna do this unless you are 100 percent sure you want to."

"Nathan I do. I'm ready."

The next thing they know they are having sex. They were so in love with each other they knew they made the right choice.

**Thank you so much for reading! Review and follow. It will mean the world. And I didn't really know how to write the sex part but I think it wasn't too bad. Haha love to all for still reading!3**


	10. Chapter 10

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: ten **

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome. Last night was great."

"Haley you don't know how good it is to hear you say that. I was afraid you were gonna regret it."

"Haley. I love you. And I'm in love with you. I know it's early but I don't care. I have never felt like this about someone. But it's a good feeling and I know I love you."

"Nathan I love you too."

She leans up and kisses him. It became more passionate and he pulled haley on top of him. She laughed. He moved his lips to her neck and she ran her hands through his hair. Her neck was her weak spot and she couldn't deny him when he would kiss her like this.

"Nathan our friends are either in their rooms which are right beside us or awake. So we can't do this right now. As much as I want to, we cant."

"Hales we can lock the door. Please."

He used his teeth a little on her neck. She couldn't help but moan. Then he started to tickle her.

"NATHAN... Stop... I'm gonna pee my pants."

He stopped and she playfully hit his chest. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Nathan, Haley breakfast is ready."

Haley went and opened the door.

"Good morning Brooke."

"oh my god. You have sex hair. You two had sex! Oh my! Haley spill the details."

"Brooke! We didn't have sex."

"Whatever Haley. Just tell me later."

Brooke walked away. Nathan just looked at Haley and laughed.

"Nathan it's not funny. She is gonna go tell them!"

"Hales it's fine. Let her tell them. They will just be jealous that I got lucky with you and they didn't."

"Nathan!"

Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could smell a hint of his cologne and loved it. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms.

Haley walked over to the vanity and started to brush her hair.

"Hey Haley. We should go to the beach."

"Is there one around her even?"

"Yep about 20 minutes away. But lets make it just me and you today."

"Nathan, nothing sound more wonderful."

Nathan and Haley grabbed everything they needed for the beach and walked downstairs.

" Hey Brooke me and Nathan are going to a beach about 20 minutes away. So we won't be here for lunch. I'm not sure about dinner yet."

"Hales I wanna know about last night."

"Brooke nothing happened."

"Haley you can't lie to me."

Haley just rolled her eyes and then her and Nathan walked out of the house.

After about 5 minutes of driving Nathan took his free hand and rested it on Haley's thigh. He started rubbing her leg. She grabbed his hand and entangled her fingers with his. He pulled her hand over and kissed it.

After 15 minutes of driving they finally arrive at the beach. They walk onto the beach. Haley lays a blanket out and slips of her shorts and tank top. Nathan looked over at her. He couldn't stop staring. She sat down on the blanket.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring or are you gonna sit down with me?"

Nathan smirked. He took his shirt off and sat down beside her.

"You know hales every guy here is going to want to get with you."

"Nathan, I'm all yours. And every girl here is going to want to get with you with a body like that!"

"Haley, I'm all yours."

"can you put some sun tan lotion on my back?"

"sure babe."

Haley handed Nathan the lotion. He put some lotion in his hands and darted to rub it on Haley's shoulders.

"Hales, your really tense."

"Yeah I'm like that all the time."

"Let me give you a massage."

Haley nodded. He started rubbing her shoulders.

"Hey Nathan. Ya know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"The first time we met and we went to the beach."

"That was a good day hales."

Haley nodded. She loved Nathan so much and that day was the start of an amazing relationship. Haley turned around and kissed Nathan. She loved being kissed by him and he still made her heart race. Nathan pulled away and smiled.

"Nathan I'm hot and I wanna go swimming."

"Then lets go."

They got up from the blanket and walked to the water. They seemed to be inseparable, they spent every waking moment with each other and they deffinently Couldn't keep their hand off of each other. They were in loved and both scared as hell.

**I know this was a shorter chapter but I wanted to wrap it up cause I have plans for the upcoming chapters. Oh and I don't own anything. The characters and the places they visit all belong to mark!3**


	11. Chapter 11

**When you look me in the eyes**

**Chapter:eleven**

_Two years later_

Haley was walking back to her dorm room when she her her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Nathan that isn't funny. Why did you block the call?"

"Just wanted to mess around with you Hales. I miss my fiancé like crazy and needed to hear your voice."

"Awe Nathan that's sweet. But don't do that again. Oh by the way I'm wearing nothing."

"Hales you can't say stuff like that or I might have to jump through the phone and attack you."

Haley jumped when she heard the word attack. Ever since high school when psycho Derek attacked her and Peyton she is still jumpy at words like that. She sat there is silence and finally realized who she was talking to.

"Haley? Hales are you still there?"

"Yeah I sorry you just said attack and I zoned out."

"Damn it. Haley I'm sorry. I forgot your still jumpy about that."

"I just don't know why I still am. I mean it was almost 2 years ago and Peyton is over it. Why aren't I?"

After she didn't hear a reply she looked at her phone and realized she had been disconnected. She finally reached her dorm room and when she went to unlock it she realized it was already open. She reached in her bag to grab the pepper spray. She walked in and turned on the lights.

"SUPRISEEE."

Haley couldn't help it but soon tears started to form in her eyes. She ran over to Nathan and jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday Haley."

He leaned down and kissed her until they heard a lot of Ahems coming from the people behind them.

"Well since you guys surprised me with this, me and Nathan also have a surprise. We are engaged."

The room went silent and Nathan and Haley both started to worry. But after about 30 seconds everyone started to congratulate them.

After a couple hour everyone except Nathan and Haley cleared out of her dorm. Her roommate is Brooke but Brooke decided to give Nathan and Haley their time alone.

"So Nathan whose idea was this?"

nathan laughed a little bit and walks over to Haley. He put his hands on her waist and pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well I was gonna just surprise you but Brooke found out and made it into more. You know her. She loves planning stuff."

Haley grabs the collar of Nathan's shirt and closes the space in between them and presses her lips to his. After Haley pulls away they both smile.

"So it still is my birthday. I wonder what my fiancé got me from my birthday?"

"Hm well I was think birthday sex."

Haley reaches for the buttons on Nathan's shirt and quickly starts unbuttoning them. He kisses her then slowly moves down to her neck. He know this is her weak spot. She lets out a moan and slightly digs her nails in the back of his head. She throws her head back. Nathan reaches his hand up her shirt and she knows this is a signal to take it off. They pull away for a split second so she can remove her shirts. She has a purple lace bra on and Nathan holds her back at arms length to check her out.

"Wow Nathan Scott is checking me out. That's quit the turn on."

They slowly move to Haley's bed. Nathan is on top of Haley but hold him self up so he doesn't crush her with his weight. Haley can feel Nathan's length harden. She was becoming wet and she needed her pants off. Haley reached for Nathan's button on his pants.

Haley must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she was wrapped in Nathan's arms. The blanket sat right at Nathan's hip. The blanket just barely covered her boobs. There clothes were all over the room. She Kaye's there in his arms smiling at what happens earlier.

"you smell nice."

Haley jumped when Nathan spoke.

"God Nathan are you trying to kill me? I didn't think you were awake."

"I sensed you were awake and then I just woke up."

Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan. She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger and laughed.

"What's so funny Haley?"

"I was thinking of when you proposed to me."

"That was a good day. The best day actually."

"I know. It was raining so hard and we just had a fight."

"Hales I love you so much."

"I love you too. I can still remember the day we met too. And the first time we kissed and had sex."

Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe how lucky he got. Haley never thought he would have found someone she loved so much and getting married by college.

"Nathan we still have to tell our families. Unless Brooke already did that for us. But we still need to."

Nathan laughed because Brooke got over excited about these things.

"Well we can do it over Christmas break. Spend half of it with my family and half with yours. We will just have to catch a flight to Cali the day after Christmas if that's okay with you. Cause Tree Hill is about 2 hours away from here."

"That will be perfect. Let me just call my sisters, brothers and nanny Mary. I think we are gonna be spending it at Quinn and Clays house."

"Well Hales I am excited to meet your sisters and brothers. But I don't have to worry about Mary she loves me."

Haley laughs and gets up to put clothes on. Nathan does the same. They hear a knock at the door and hurry to get there clothes back on. Nathan has his jeans back on and goes to open the door. When he opens it they have a complete surprise.

"Whitey?"

Nathan was so surprised.

"Hello Nathan. Haley. I just was in the neighbor hood and wanted to see my favorite basketball player."

They shared a handshake and they invited Whitey in. Haley decided she wanted coffee so she left to get some from a café.

"So coach what's up?"

"Could ask you the same. You have been with Haley since high school. Never thought you would stay with a girl for that long."

"Funny thing you say that. I love her Whitey and I wanna be with her forever. We are getting married."

"Well congratulations Nathan! I can tell you love her because you have the same look in your eyes that Keith has with Karen. "


	12. Chapter 12

**When you look me in the eyes**

**Chapter:twelve **

"Hales we have to go or my mom is gonna start freaking out."

"okay. I'm coming, I'm coming."

They get in the car and drive two hours to Tree Hill. Haley is so nervous because she doesn't know what Nathan's family will say.

When they pull up to Nathan's house and they see Deb, Nathan's mom,waiting for them with a red sweat suit and a Santa hat on her head smiling from ear to ear.

"Well my mom seems very happy."

They get out of the car and den helps them take their bags to their room.

A couple hours later Whitey, Lucas,his mom, Keith, and Lily come over for Christmas dinner. They all sit down and start eating. Karen made the food so of course it's good.

Half way through dinner Nathan decides that it's time to tell everyone.

"So everyone me and Haley have some news for everyone. Now it's big news so I understand if you feel like its a mistake but we feel its not."

Haley grabs Nathan's hand and gives him a reassuring smile. Everyone has a questioned look on their face waiting for them to tell the news.

"Me and Haley are getting married."

Everyone was silent for a few moment but then everyone breaks into smiles and congratulations. Lily was so excited she ran over to Nathan and jumped up on his lap. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nathan I'm glad your gonna marry Haley. She's pretty and nice."

Haley smiles and is glad everyone was okay with their decision. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

After dinner they go into the living room to open presents. It took about an hour because everyone got lily so much presents so it took her the longest. After she's done it's about 8:30 and Karen an Keith take her up to bed. Lucas goes to call Brooke and Deb goes to clean up the kitchen. Nathan and Haley are the only ones left in the living room.

"This has been a great Christmas so far, soon to be husband."

"Perfect, soon to be wife. Do you think your sisters an brothers are gonna react the same way as my family?"

"Well your good looking so my sisters will be fine with it. But my brothers are very protective since I'm the youngest. And you already know Mary is gonna be fine with it."

"What are your brothers like?"

"Well like I said very protective but they are protective of all of us girls. But they will act all hard ass at first but they will realize how sweet you are and they will love you."

Nathan leans down an kisses Haley. After they pull away they sit there for awhile and Nathan feels Haley drifting off to sleep.

"Hales your falling asleep let go up to bed."

They walk up to bed and snuggle up to each other. Nathan has a hard time going to sleep because he is just so happy his family supports their engagement.

The next day Nathan and Haley have to get up early to catch their flight. They didn't want to wake anyone so they just got their stuff together and went downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was standing there.

"We wanted to say goodbye since we only get to see each other once a year."Deb said this with tears in her eyes.

"Mom you know you can always come visit me. And call if you need anything. Me and Haley would be glad to help."

Deb smiled. They have each other hugs and they gave Nathan and Haley their congratulations again. Then Haley and Nathan drove to the air port and got on their flight. They both hated flying so they tried to sleep most of the way. They finally arrived at the airport and there was a can waiting for them. They arrived at Quinn's house and walked in.

"Haley Bob I missed you."

Quinn came running an have her sister a big hug. Everyone else followed. The first thing Taylor saw was Nathan. She looked at Haley.

"Well sis are you gonna introduce us to this good looking man?"

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"We'll everyone this is my boyfriend Nathan."

Nathan leaned down into Haley and whispered."Boyfriend? I thought that was what you used to call me?"

They all shake Nathan's hand and of course her sisters check him out. He sisters already have dinner ready so they go sit down at the dinner table. Half way through Haley knows they she needs to tell them.

"Hey everyone listen up. Me and Nathan have some news for everyone."

It got quiet and everyone's eyes were on them. They all had the same look on their face. Just like Nathan's family.

"We are getting married."

Haley's sisters got teary eyes an her brothers just sat there. John, Haley's oldest brother spoke up.

"What the hell Haley? Your 20 years old."

"Well John I'm in love with Nathan and it doesn't matter if I'm 20 or 30. We are getting married."

"Haley the only problem is, is that we don't know him. But I know he is one hell of a basketball play."

John smiles and reaches for Nathan's hand to shake.

"Welcome to the family Nathan."

Haley smiles and mouths a thank you to John. She knows we brothers will love Nathan as much as she loves him. Well not that much but almost.

Taylor looks at Haley with a mad expression.

"Damn it sis I was hoping you two weren't gonna wok out so I could have a shot."

"Sorry Taylor. Your just gonna have to find your own."

After dinner they go into the den and open gift. Nathan and Haley were waiting to give each other their gifts in front of Haley family.

Nathan got Haley a heart necklace with H.J.S engraved in it. It also has little tiny diamonds in it.

"Since are getting married you will be taking my last name so you needed a new necklace."

"Nathan it's perfect."

They kiss and everyone awe's at them. After a couple hours of having champagne and talking around the fireplace Nathan and Haley go up to bed because they have been flying pretty much all day.

They change into their pajama and crawl into bed.

"Nathan this has been the best Christmas every. My family loves you. Besides Taylor drooling over you it's been good. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on her."

"Hales you can trust me. I love you."

"Oh it's not you I don't trust. It's her. You haven't known her your whole life. And if to did you would understand."

Nathan laughs and kisses Haley's forehead.

"Goodnight Nathan. I love you."

"Goodnight Hales love you too.


	13. Chapter 13

**When you look me in the eyes**

**Chapter:thirteen**

"Brook I really don't want a big wedding shower. Just me you and Peyton please."

"Fine tutor wife. But your gonna wish we did more for this."

"Brooke this is what I want. I don't need a big wedding shower."

Brooke still had a couple things planned. She knew Haley and didnt want to piss her off before her big day. Haley loved that Brooke wanted to do alot e cause she cares for her. But she just didn't want to have a big party and be hungover for her wedding day.

Nathan really wanted to see Haley but Haley was keeping to tradition and they couldn't see each other till they were at the alter. Nathan couldn't wait To finally be married to Haley. It's been 3 months since they told their families. Nathan's mom knew that her son was only gonna get married once so she wanted him to have a big wedding. And they were going to.

Later that night Peyton and brook picked Haley up at her dorm. They blind folded Haley and led her to the car..

"Brooke why the hell am I blind folded?"

"Because tutor wife your not allowe to see where we are taking you. But your gonna love it."

About 20 minutes later they pull up to a strip club and take Haley's blind fold off.

"Peyton, Brooke what the hell are we doing at a strip club. I told Nathan no male strippers."

"Sorry Haley. Guess you both are gonna have to deal with it." Peyton said.

They walk in and there is 3 seats in front of the stage. There is no one in the club besides the bartender.

"Brooke they better not touch me."

"Relax. You won't mind. Trust me."

The music starts playing and all of a sudden Nathan, Lucas, and Mouth come out and start dancing. They are all in warm up suits which have Duke on them then their last names on the back. Haley is shocked and they all three start laughing.

Nathan walks down then mouth then Lucas. They start dancing on the girls. They 3 steps back then wrip off their warm ups and are in basketball shorts. Haley reaches up and sticks money in Nathan's shorts.

After the song is over the guys walk over to the girls. Haley laughs and hugs Nathan who is shirtless and sweating a bit. Which she thinks is sexy as hell.

"So how much for a lap dance?"

"Haha real funny, Hales."

"I'm serious Nathan. You were. Hmm what's the word? Hot."

She winks then hands them a water. After they drink it Nathan's grabs Haley's hands and pulls her up out of her seat to dance with him. Mouth grabs Peyton's and Lucas grabs Brooke's. They all get up and dance.

Haley thought to herself that this is the best wedding shower ever. Especially since Nathan was there. Nathan leans into Haley and whispers

"I can't wait to be your husband."

She lean up and kisses him.

After a couple hours at the stop club, Nathan, Lucas, and mouth go to Nathan's dorm and Haley, peyton, and Brooke go back to Brooke's dorm. Brooke had one more surprise for Haley back at the dorm.

The girls where walking into Brooke's dorm. They were talking a little loud cause they were tipsy. When they walked in there was racks of lingerie. Every color every style.

Haley laughed an looked at Peyton.

"I take it this wasn't your idea?"

"Actually Hales. It was both of ours. C'mon you have to look sexy for Nathan on your honeymoon. Trust me Haley you will thank us."

Brooke was laughing and then she walked over to the rack. She figured she could find something for her to wear for Lucas. She also know mouth and Peyton had a thing for each other so she would get Peyton to wear something.

After about an hour of trying stuff on Haley choose 5 outfits. Brooke chose 2 and Peyton surprisingly chose 1. After that they all laid down. Brooke an Peyton were asleep fairly quickly but Haley was so excited that she couldn't sleep really. Once she did finally fall asleep it seems like 10 minutes later she was getting woke up by Brooke.

"Tutor wife. Wake up! It's your big day. Your gonna be married."

Haley sat up and just smiled. Got up wen to the bathroom and came back out where she then saw her wedding dress. Brooke hasn't let her see it because it was a surprise but she knew it would turn out perfect. Haley's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Brooke it's absolutely perfect. Thanks you."

She walked over to Brooke and hugged her. Then she walked to Peyton and hugged her.

"Thank you Peyton for being there for me after the attack and being a great friend and helping me plan this Special day."

Brooke and Peyton helped Haley get ready. It seemed to Haley like it took them 5 minutes but to get all of them ready it took 4 hours. Haley was so excited. She couldn't believe that the big day wa finally here.

After they all got ready a limo was waiting outside there dorm building. The car ride to Haley seemed like it took forever because she just wanted to be Nathan's wife already.

They got there and everything happened in a flash. Soon she didn't even realize it but her bridesmaids where being walked down the isle by the groomsmen which were Lucas and Nathan's uncle Cooper. After that her grandpa was looping their arms.

"Ready for this babygirl?"

"More ready than I ever have been grandpa."

She heard the music n that was her signal. She stepped out onto the isle and everyone stood up and watched Haley walk down the isle. They all stood there with smiles on there faces because she was beautiful. Nathan couldn't believe how stunning and breath taking she was. Haley and her grandpa reached the end and Jim hande his little girl over to the man who would know take care of her. Nathan took Haley's hands in his. The priest spoke up.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love between Haley Bob James and Nathan Royal Scott. I coul stand here and talk about their love but I chose for them to tell each other instead. Nathan your vows?"

"Haley. Someday this beach might wash away, the ocean may dry, the sun may dim but on that day I will still be loving you. You have made me see someone in mysel that no one else could ever make me see. And to that I thank you for loving me for me and always standing behind me and for just loving me. Thanks Hales. Always and forever."

The priest turned to Haley. "Haley your vows?"

"Nathan. The first time I met you and looked into those beautiful blue eyes I know you were special. I could see that twinkle in your eye that you really cared for the people around you. And I'm so glad I became one of those people. You also changed me Nathan. You helped me through some of the toughest times. You might not have been in my life during the tragedy but you helped me heal and I love you for that. Thank you Nathan for loving me. Always and forever."

**Sorry I forgot to mention that the wedding was on the beach. Also that I haven't updated. I seriously just didnt have the right words. Nothing seemed like it fit. So I apologize. I hope people are still reading. Love y'all!❤**


	14. Chapter 14

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: thirteen**

Haley woke up to the sound of rain hitting the hotel. Rain was like music to her ears. She couldn't help but smile. Then she felt her husbands arm wrapped securely around her. Her smile only grew bigger. She got up without trying to wake up Nathan. She walked over to the window opened her curtain to the big sliding glass doors and looked out over Paris. She then opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. She was breathing in the smell of the rain and she then felt someone come up behind her.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

"Good morning my handsome husband. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, until you got out of bed. I can never sleep well unless your there."

Haley smiled and turned around. There were those eyes of his. She went weak in the knees when he would stare at her like that with those piercing blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It didn't become to heated. They had enough sex last night and wanted rest. They planned on going sight seeing the second day but figured they wouldn't because they were far too tired.

"Nathan? Lets stay in today and just be with each other as newlyweds. I just want to rest."

"But Hales you have been wanting to visit Paris your whole life. It's fine to go out."

"The Eiffel Tower will still be there tomorrow. Plus it's I just happen to have a sexy husband that I can lay in bed with all day." Haley winked at him and kissed his cheek. Nathan had that famous Nathan Scott smirk on his face.

"Okay. we will stay inside today. But that's only because I have a sexy wife that I can lay in bed with all day." Nathan leaned down and kissed her. They were kissing for a few minutes but the wind picked up and Nathan felt Haley shiver from being exposed.

"Hales your shivering lets go back inside."

She just nodded her was and followed him back into the room. She changed into sweatpants and one of Nathan's long sleeved shirts. It was big on her but she loved wearing his shirts and hoodies. She loved the smell and the way she felt when she wore them. She came out of the bathroom and Nathan only had on basketball shorts.

"Nathan it's freezing outside and you in basketball shorts?"

"Hales you know me I'm never cold. Remember when we went camping with Luke and Brooke? You were freezing at night and I wasn't so I kept you warm. Oh an nice shirt."

"How could I forget that trip. I fell in mud and had to wash off in the lake. I never felt so gross in my life. But I do remember you keeping me warm. That was nice. And this is your shirt so I hope you would like it."

"Ya know Hales my clothes look better on you then they do me. Maybe we should switch clothes?"

Haley laughed and but her hair up before crawling into bed and cuddling up to Nathan. She loved the way her body fit so perfectly into his. Like they were made for each other. She felt like she could lay here with her husband forever.

_Two weeks later_

They finally were packing up there bags to go back home. Neither of them wanted to leave, but they had to get back to friends and family. The flight back is about 9 hours.

After a long 9hour flight they finally land in tree hill airport. They were walking to baggage claim when they hear their names being called. They turn around and see both of their families and there friends. They both smiled and walked towards them.

"Tutor wife I missed you! How was your honeymoon?"

"Hey Brookie I missed you to. And it was absolutely perfect."

Everyone was asking about it and still congratulating them. They got there bags and went and got into Nathan's Mitsubishi Eclipse. They drove back to there apartment. Karen was letting them stay above the cafe for free until school starts because they don't have jobs and really don't have the money. They sure as hell didn't want to Stay on campus either. They wantEd to go home for the summer.

As soon as they got in the door the phone starts ringing and Haley went and got it. After a couple of minutes on the phone she went back to the living room. Nathan was looking through his suitcase for something.

"Who was on the phone Hales?"

"Nathan I think you might want to sit down for this."

She had tear in her eyes and she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him to the couch. Nathan noticed Haley's tears and was getting really worried.

"Haley. Haley what is going on?"

"You remember Quentin fields from high school right?"

"Of course Hales. We were pretty good friends I guess."

"Well something happened. Nathan, Quentin fields was shot last night. He's dead."

This time Haley couldn't hold back the tears. She started crying. Nathan stared at her in shock. He finally came back to it and pulled Haley close to him so she knew he was okay. Well he wasn't okay but he needed to be there for her right now. He knew her and Q were good friends throughout senior year.

"Hales it's okay baby. I'm here."

"I just can't believe it Nathan. He sent me an email two days ago and said congratulations to us and that he was sorry he couldn't come to the wedding. He was so young."

"I know Hales. And it's gonna take some time to get over because you were better friends with him than me! But I'm your husband now so I'm gonna be here for you every step of this. I love you."

"I love you too Nathan but what If it was you who was shot? I couldn't live without you. Your my everything Nathan and I wouldn't be able to live without you. It's just not possible."

"Haley we were in Paris and we were safe. We are safe now. Nothing is gonna happen to me. And trust me I know what it's like to almost lose the one you love. Remember the school shooting? You have no idea how afraid I was that I could have possibly walked out of there without you."

Haley looked at Nathan and couldn't believe how lucky she got. This guy in front of her was her whole world. She loved him so much that her heart ached when he wasn't around.


	15. Chapter 15

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: fifteen**

Haley stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her body. She hasn't felt like herself the past couple of days. One of her best friend from high school was shot dead in cold blood. Nathan wanted to help, but he wanted to give Haley space. He was close with Q but not as close a her. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything. She just got married to the man she SO in love with. But she slept in late didn't do anything with herself and even missed 2 days of work. Karen understood but Haley still felt bad. She was broke from her thoughts when she heard the door open and then close.

"Nathan is that you?"

"Yeah babe it's me. I just got back from Lucas's. He isn't taking it so good either. But he has Brooke just like you have me."

She smiled and figured Nathan would leave but she then felt his rough calloused hands wrap around her stomach. She smiled. It felt good to smile. It felt like ages since she has.

"There's that beautiful smile I missed. Hales I want to help you heal. I know it's tough loosing a best friend but you have so many people that love you. Especially me. I know you probably want your space an do this on your own cause your just as stubborn as I am, but I'm always here for you. Always and forever."

"I know it seems like I want my space, but you just being in the room or sitting next to me helps. I love you so much an I'm not trying to push you away. I just haven't lost someone this close to me since my parents. And it's hard. But I'm gonna be okay I just new to get through his funeral and I will be fine. I promise."

She turned around and kissed him. Nothing became too heated and they both finally just showered. They both were tired so they decided to stay in today and not go anywhere. Haley got changed into shorts and one of Nathan's tshirts. And Nathan just had basketball shorts on. She love his toned muscles and she couldn't help but stare every time he wa shirtless.

"Damn, my husband is hot."

Nathan smiled and walked over to Haley. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn, my wife is hot. Wait I take that back she's hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. I can go on all night."

Haley laughed and kissed him.

"This is the best I have felt in days Nathan. And that all you. You make me smile. And I love you for helping me. It's still gonna be hard but I know your gonna make this so much easier!"

"I know this is probably a bad time but we need to talk. It's important."

Haley looked at Nathan with a confused expression On her face. She didnt know what he needed to talk to her about but she was worried since he was bringing it up at a time like this.

"Nathan, what is it? Your worrying me."

Nathan chuckled before he grabbed her hand to follow him to the bed.

"It's nothing to major to worry about. But when we were on the honeymoon we weren't protected when we had sex. At least not the one night. I know we were caught up in the moment but Hales it's kids we're talking about here."

"Nathan I know we weren't kids aren't exactly a little subject. It's alot to talk about but if I'm pregnant then I will be okay with it because I love you with all my heart that it aches when I'm not with you and you still make my heart race when I'm around you. And you would be an amazing dad. I see how you are with lily. But the question is would you be okay with it?"

Nathan couldn't help but fall in love with her more and more. A huge grin spread across his face.

"Haley James. You have no idea how okay I would be with it. As long as your happy about. And you would be the best mom. I love you Hales."

"Come to think of it I was late on my period. It was supposed to start the day we got back. Maybe I should wait a couple days."

"No Haley. Get a pregnancy test now so we can get you the care you need. I want you to be okay. If you want I will go pick one up on my way home from visiting Keith and Karen."

"That would work. Except I wanna see Keith and Karen so I'm going with you. Plus I need to stop at Brooke's."

A couple hours later Haley and Nathan are at Karen's with Lucas and Brooke and Payton and Jake. The girls were helping Karen clean up the kitchen while the guys were trying to teach little 5 year old lily to play basketball.

"Hey girls I need to talk to you."

"What's up tutor wife?" Brooke asked.

Peyton and Karen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Today me and Nathan were talking and I might be pregnant."

She looked at her feet for a few seconds them looked back at the girls. They all had huge smiles on their faces then they ll hugged her at once.

"Congrats tutor wife. You might become tutor mom." Brooke said this but she was saying it with tears in her eyes. Peyton and Karen congratulated her as well. After a couple more hours of just everyone talking Haley was getting tired so Nathan decided it was time to go. They stopped at the grocery store on the way home.

When they walked in the door Haley started crying.

"Haley. Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Nathan. If I'm pregnant. What if I'm not a good mom? What if I do something wrong."

Nathan grabbed her face in his hands and gently made her look at him.

"Haley James if anybody is going to be a good mom it's you. Stop doubting yourself."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood there for a couple minutes. Then Haley spoke up.

"It's Scott by the way."

"What?"

"You said Haley James. It's Haley James Scott. And it always will be. I love you. Now give me that pregnancy test. I have to pee and I don't want to miss the chance."

Haley ran upstairs and into the bathroom when she was done she called Nathan into the bathroom to wait with her.


	16. Chapter 16

When you look me in the eyes

chapter: sixteen

Nathan and Haley stood in the bathroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. It took 5 minutes and they both though it was taking way longer. Finally the buzzer went off. They looked at each other and have a reassuring smile.

"This is it Hales. Let me look first."

Haley nodded. Nathan picked it up and looked at it. A huge smile spread across his face. Haley knew the results. She jumped in his arms. She couldn't hold back the tears. She was so happy.

"Your gonna be a dad. A wonderful and sexy dad and I love you."

"You are gonna be a great mom Hales. I love you so much. But we need to call the doctor to make sure your okay and everything. Okay?"

Haley nodded and laughed. Nathan could be so paranoid it was cute. She couldn't believe she was gonna have a tiny life growing inside of her. She got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being a mom and having a family with the wonderful man she loved so much.

"When are we gonna tell people Hales?"

"We'll I kinda told the girls earlier that I thought we might be pregnant. I hope that's okay. I was just so excited I don't think I could hold it in any longer. They were happy for me too."

"Hales that's fine but they don't know for sure so why don't we tell everyone next week at the BBQ cookout?"

"Nathan that sounds perfect. Oh I'm just so happy. We are gonna have a family."

"Ya know Hales this has been one of the best years of my life and it's only half way over. I got engaged, won the championships, graduated college, got married. Now I'm gonna have a beautiful baby son or daughter. I hope we have a daughter just like you."

"No a son just like you especially with your beautiful baby blue eyes."

_A week later_

Nathan and Haley were getting ready for the BBQ cookout. They were a little nervouse about telling their fiends and family but they knew no matter what they had each other.

"C'mon Hales we are gonna be late."

"Im coming, I'm coming. I need to look especially good since we are telling everyone out news."

"Babe you always look good. So I don't think that's a problem. Now lets go ya goofball."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hands as they made their way down through the cafe and out to their car. It takes about 15 minutes to get to Brooke and Lucas's house. So they both had time to gather their thoughts before getting there.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think we should tell them during dinner. Everyone will be in one place."

"Okay babe that's fine with me."

They were the last ones there so when they got there the food was all ready and put on the table. Nathan and Haley walked in and went straight to the dining room.

"Hi tutor wife. You look pretty tonight. Well you always do."

"Thanks Brookie. You of course looke stunning."

After a couple of minutes they all sat down at the table to eat. They said grace and then they started passing food all over. After everyone got what they wanted everyone starte eating. After ten minutes Nathan couldn't stand it. He had to say something.

"Okay everyone listen up. Haley and I have something to tell everyone."

Haley smiled and grabbed Nathan's hand then she wanted to say something.

"We know its soon and unexpected, but we both couldn't be happier."

Everyone asked what they wanted to tell them. They decide Haley was gonna officially announce it to everyone.

Haley took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. Well we're pregnant."

Brooke was the first one to respond and it wasn't actually words just a bunch of squealing and there was tears of joy. Everyone was smiling and they were happy for Nathan and Haley. After diner they all went into the living room and were just talking Haley was snuggled up to Nathan on the love seat. Brooke was on Lucas's lap on the chair. Then Karen, Keith and lily on the couch and Peyton and Jake on the floor.

After awhile Haley was getting tired so she just closed her eyes. She hasn't planned on falling asleep but she did. When Nathan realized his beautiful wife was asleep he told everyone they were gonna go home. He then picked her up and was walking to the car.

"Nathan put me down right now your gonna drop me and I'm gonna get hurt along with your son or daughter."

Nathan laughed. "I thought you were asleep. Plus I'm not gonna drop you if I wanted to I could throw you across this yard like a three pointer. Want me to try."

"No!"

She wrapper her arms around his shoulders until they got to the car. Haley got in and laid the seat back. As soon as she laid back she fell asleep. Nathan got in started the car and drove them home. He was so in love with her he didnt think it was possible.

After 15 minutes of driving they pull up in front of the cafe. Nathan knew Haley was tired so he carried her into the cafe and up to their apartment. She still had on her dressy clothes from earlier so he trekked to undress her without waking her but he didnt succeed.

"Nathan Scott, are you taking advantage of me?" She sai in a sarcastic tone.

"I would never hales. I just didnt want to wake you up to change so I wa gonna do it for you but it didn't work. Sorry for waking you."

"Baby I was kidding. I love you for trying."

Nathan kissed her then let her stand up off the bed to change. She put on Nathan's duke hoodie and a pair of shorts. Then climbed in her bed next to her husband who was wearing plad pajama pants and a wife beater tank top.

"Today's been a good day Hales. People support us. And I love you so much. And I can't wait to meet our son or daughter."

"Your quit charming Nathan Scott."

"Oh you haven't even seen my A game."

"Oh lord help me if that's true."

Nathan laughed kissed his wife and pulle her closer to him and snuggled under the blanket with her. He was the happiest man on the planet and he loved his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**when you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: seventeen**

Haley woke up and as soon as she did she knew were she needed to be. She got up and ran the the bathroom. She then let out all of her food from the night before. Nathan heard haley and got up and walked to the bathroom. When he got there he held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. After a couple of moments she was done throwing up.

"Still getting morning sickness? I thought the doctor said it would stop."

"she also said that I might still get sick every once in a while. Not pretty much every morning like the last two and a half months."

_Flashback_

_"Hales come on we are gonna be late for the doctors appointment."_

_"Nathan I'm pregnant. I have to pee about every 5 seconds."_

_"Okay. Sorry babe. Lets go."_

_Theu get in the car and drive to the doctors. They only had to wait in the waiting room for about 5 minutes._

_"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Scott. Good to see you again. How are you?" the doctor said._

_"well lately I have been getting sick more than once a day not just in the morning. And I was wondering I that was normal for being 1 month pregnant?"_

_"Well Haley every expecting mother is a little different. But lets get you an ultrasound."_

_The doctor left and brought back the ultrasound machine. She put the gel on haleys stomach. Thu heard theit babies heart bet for the first time. Tears filled both Nathan and Haley's eyes. _

_"Well I seem to be picking up 2 heart beats." The doctor said. _

_Nathan asked "well that's normal right. I mean the babies and Haley's?"_

_"Then let me refrase that. I'm picking up three heart beats. Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott your carrying twins." After the doctor said this she left._

_Haley began to cry. She was so happy. Nathan didnt think those were happy tears though._

_"Hales. Baby what's wrong?"_

_Haley chuckled. "Nothing's wrong Nathan! I'm so happy. We are gonna have twins."_

_"Hopefully two gorgeous baby girls. Like their mom."_

_"No two handsome baby boys. Just like their dad."_

Nathan smiled as he thought back to that memory.

"Well Hales we have a doctors appointment tomorrow. We can ask her about it. We can also ask why you have grown alot these past couple of weeks. Not trying to be a douche because you look beautiful as always. Plus this sickness. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

Haley smile an reached out her hand for him to help her up off of the bathroom floor.

"Your right. It is strange. But hopefully it's nothing to worry about."

The next day Nathan and Haley get ready for their doctors appointment.

"C'mon hales we are gonna be late for the doctors."

"I'm coming I'm coming. I had to pee I am pregnant ya know?"

Nathan laughed and grabbed her hand to leave. "Lets just go ya goofball."

When they arrived at the doctors they had to wait about 20 minutes before they were called in. A couple other expecting mothers asked her when she was due and they were surprised when they told her she was only two and a half months pregnant then she told them she was having twins and she understood. They finally got called into the room.

"Hello Nathan and Haley. How's everything going with your pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

"Well I'm still getting sick and I have gotten way fatter in the past few weeks. And we were just kind of worried something might be wrong."

"Well Haley every expecting mother is different especially since your having twins you have grown more. But the sickness is weird. Usually women who are having twins have gotten over it. Let me get an ultrasound and we will find out." With that said the doctor left the room. Nathan and Haley didnt say anything but Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze!

The doctor came back with the machine. "Okay let's get started."

Haley lifted up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on. The doctor told them the heart bears were fine and she pointed out baby A an baby B. then she moved more to the right on Haley's stomach.

The doctor spoke up "That's weird. Well Haley I know why your still getting sick and you have grown quickly these past couple of weeks."

Nathan and Haley looked at her because they were so worried something is wrong.

"Your having triplets." The doctor said.

Nathan couldn't believe it. "wait doctor how is that even possible that you didn't see the third baby till now."

"well during a pregnancy the babie or babies will move around and on your last ultrasound the third baby was behind baby A and there heart beats were in sync so we only picked up 2 and baby C must have scooted out from behind baby A and obviously there is three babies so that's why you have grown."

"Oh my god. I am gonna have three babies?" Haley asked but she couldn't hold back the tears. The doctor nodded and left the room. Nathan leaned down an kissed Haley with everything he had. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan Scott. I can't believe we are having three babies. When do I get to tell our family and friends?"

"That's up to you babe. Lets just get out of here. I hate the doctors. It's creepy."

Haley laughed. Nathan grabbed her hand and helped her off the bed. He was always such a gentle men. They walked out to the car and got in. Nathan was taking a different way home. "Nathan where in the world are we going you do know we live that way." She pointed the opposite direction they were driving.

"Yes Hales I'm not that stupid. But I figured you would want to tell Brooke right away. Plus I'm sure Lucas would like to know."

"You, Nathan Scott are the best husband slash soon-to-be father ever." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. About 5 minutes later they pull up in front of Brooke and Lucas's house they notice cars in front of the house. Nathan walks around to help Haley out of the car. They walk up to the door and knock. Brook answers. "Tutor mom what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell my best friend some important news and it looks like she is having a party and doesn't want me here so I guess we will leave."

Nathan grabbed Haley's arm gently. "Haley wait. Come inside first."

Haley didn't resent so Nathan grabbed her hand an walked into the house an led her to the living room. When she got there everyone was there and yelled "SURPRISE!"


	18. Chapter 18

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: eighteen**

Haley was now 6 months pregnant. She hated the way she looked. She was tired all the time and had to pee every 5 seconds. She felt really insecure about herself but Nathan always told her she looked beautiful. Most days they spent in their apartment because Haley got tired really easily and her feet hurt most of the time. Haley hated it because she loved doing fun things. Nathan didn't mind at all he got to spend it with his wife who he loved who was also carrying his 3 children. Today was like any other day spending it in bed.

They were watching a supernatural marathon when the phone rang. Nathan had fallen asleep so Haley got up to get it. It took her longer than normal but she got to the phone before they hung up. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this the Nathan Scott residents?" The lady on the other end asked.

Haley had no clue who it was so she asked. "May I ask who is calling first?"

"This is tree hill memorial hospital calling on behalf of Deborah Scott. She overdosed on prescription medication last night. We were trying to contact her family members."

Haley almost dropped the phone." um this is Nathan Scott's wife. i will let him know. Can we come see her?"

"Yes mrs Scott. Since your immediate family."

"Thank you we will be down."

Haley hung up the phone an got upstairs as fast as she could considering her condition. She finally made it to their room. When she walked in Nathan was up and changing into a pair of clean clothes.

"Hey baby. What are you up to?" Nathan questioned her.

"Nathan tree hill memorial Hopsital just called."

"Haley what's going on? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"All four of us are fine. It's about your mom baby. She overdosed on prescription medicine last night. She is down at the hospital they were contacting all family. "

Nathan just walked over and sat on the bed without saying a word. He put his hands on his neck then Seth his elbows on his knees. Haley walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. She heard sniffling and was surprised. She never saw Nathan cry he got tears in his eyes every doctors appointment they had and hearing their babies heart beat. But never out Of sadness. A hard as it was Haley bent down so she was level with Nathan. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Nathan. Baby, listen, she is at the hospital now. The lady on the phone didn't tell me anything about her condition but I think we should go see her. Just don't shut me out."

"Okay. Lets get dressed and go. And I'm just disappointed. My junior year when her and my dad were really bad I caught her taking them and she went to rehab and got better. But her and my dad are divorced so I don't know what would make her take them again."

"I know baby it's hard. But I'm here and our three babies. Which we can find out the sexes of them tomorrow. Even though they aren't born they love their caring, sexy daddy. And I love you and so does your mom. Now let's go find out what's going on."

* * *

They drive to the hospital was pretty quiet. Haley knew that Nathan needed his space but she hoped to got he didn't shut her out. The drive was about 20 minutes so Haley was happy when they finally arrived at the hospital. She didn't like the silence. They walked in and find Dan Scoot sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Both Nathan and Haley stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. Dan looked up and saw them.

"Hi son."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing. They hadn't seen or talked to his father in 2 years.

"C'mon Nathan lets go see your mom. She needs you."

"Awe look at you trying to take Nathan away from his own father." Dan furiously spat at Haley.

"Dan don't. I'm here for mom. Not you. Just leave me and Haley alone. The day you tried to kill Keith is the day you died to me." Nathan pointed towards Dan.

They didn't say anything else just walked to the desk to try and figure out what room Deb was in. Nathan wanted answers from his mom. Why would she start this up again? They hadn't seen her in a few month because she was staying with her new boyfriend in Arizona.

They took the elevator and were walking down the hall. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand to let him know she was there for him. She got close to deb these past couple of years so she was pretty upset herself. They walked into the rooms and deb was laying there with wires hooked up to her. Nathan went and sat by the bed an pulled the other chair beside him for his pregnant wife to sit down.

"Hi mom. It's me and Haley. What's going on mom? I need you to wake up and tell me what made you do this. I didn't even knew you were back in Tree Hill. I thought you were in Arizona with Mark. Come back to us mom. You still haven't met your grandchildren."

Haley was pretty much crying by the time Nathan was done talking. It broke her heart to hear him say this. She loved Deb and she wanted her kids to meet their grandma. She wanted Nathan to be able to talk to his mom again. Nathan got up and left. He couldn't stab to see his mom like this

"Hi Deb. It's me Haley. Uhm Nathan is really having trouble doing this. I need you to wake up for him but more importantly your 3 grandchildren. They need their daddy and he can't be here if he loses you. And you know I love you Deb your like my second mom. And I just really need you to wake up. For all of us." Haley wiped away her tears and grabbed Debs hand. "Oh guess who else is here? I bet your never gonna guess. So I will just tell you. Dan. Dan Scott the douche bag who killed Keith had the nerve to come here."


	19. Chapter 19

**When you look me in the eyes**

**chapter: nineteen**

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing I didn't get very many but the ones I got meant the world. This is the last chapter of this story but luckily for you guys I have another idea for a story. Thank you all so much! Love ya!❤**

* * *

Nathan walked into his and Haley's mansion. After making it to the NBA they had a luxurious life. As soon as he walked in 2 little girls and 1 little boy came running towards him. The youngest girl by 14 minutes was Lydia Peyton Bob Scott. Than came their only boy, James Lucas Scott. Then the oldest girl Madelyn Deborah Brooklyn Karen Scott.

Madelyn was a daddies girl so she got there before the other to and ran into her dads arms. "Daddy I missed you. I'm so glad your home." She kissed him on the cheek and got down so Jamie and Maddy could hug their father.

"There's my beautiful girls." Nathan said as Lydia came running.

"Hey, what about me daddy?" Jamie asked while pouting.

"Your my handsome boy." Nathan said and tousled his hair then put Lydia down. "Hey guys where's mom?"

None of them said anything they just snickered. Nathan just looked at them and figured he would go check the kitchen. When he walked in there was a big dinner set up on the table. He smiled then say the banner hanging in the doorway that said Happy Birthday. He then remembered it was his 26th birthday. Then his beautiful wife walked in and kissed him. "Happy birthday baby." Haley said.

"Hales you don't have to do this Im sure you have been busy with the kids plus your 7 months pregnant don't strain yourself." He placed his hands on her round belly and bent down and kissed it. "Tell your mommy she needs to relax so you can be healthy." Nathan kissed her belly again. Haley smiled at the scene then she saw the kids sneaking up behind then and she couldn't down on her fingers and then they tackled Nathan. Trying to tickle him but he was tickling them.

They ate their dinner and it was filled with laughter. Nathan could tell that his 7 month pregnant wife and 3 kids missed him. He was glad the season was over. After dinner they went to watch a movie in their den. The 2 girls cuddled up to Nathan. They were daddy's girls and they ha Nathan wrapped around their little fingers. Jamie was a mommas boy. Jamie had blonde hair Like his mom but had Nathan's eyes and he was deffinetly inheriting his height. Lydia had dark hair like her dad and had his light baby blue eyes. Madelyn was an exact replica of Haley. Except she likes sports and she was the smartest out of the three.

There next baby was gonna be a boy. Jamie was happy about this because he could finally play boy games instead of the games Lydia and Maddy picked out all the time. Jamie love sports. well all three kids did. Nathan couldn't have been happier when he realized they all wanted to play sports when they were old enough. Haley prayed that they enjoyed school. She knew Maddy would but wasn't sure about the other 2.

Nathan was so happy with his life. He had two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. And another boy on the way. Plus his beautiful and loving wife Haley. If someone came up to him his junior year of high school and told him this is wear he would be now he would have thought that person was on drugs. But Haley James Scott changed his life. He knew the day he bumped into her and looked into those beautiful brain eyes she was special.

Haley looked over at her sexy husband laying with her 2 daughter then she looked down at Jamie then her round belly an smiled. She had the best life any one could ask for. She was so grateful for her family. Haley looked over at Nathan who was already staring at her. He leaned up and have her a loving kiss before kissing her belly and each one of their beautiful children.

**THE END**

* * *

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY IT MEANS THE WORLD!


End file.
